


Ghosts of Killers Past

by malevolent_muse



Category: Law & Order: Criminal Intent
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, Canon Compliant, Cunnilingus, Emotional Manipulation, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Meet-Cute, Oral Sex, Post-Canon, Psychological Manipulation, Rough Kissing, Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:00:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26288407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malevolent_muse/pseuds/malevolent_muse
Summary: Nicole Wallace, declared deceased by the NYPD back in 2008, is alive and well traipsing around Europe and up to her typical games of manipulation, mayhem, and murder. After an eventful stint in Paris, she finds herself in Germany only to come across a man she never expected to see again in her life... Robert Goren had believed she was dead, after all. Crossing paths with him again leads to a series of events that not even she could have anticipated.
Relationships: Robert Goren/Nicole Wallace
Comments: 36
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/138641398@N05/50719938353/in/dateposted-public/)

Perusing the dusty shelves of the old German bookshop, Nicole let her fingers wander across the spines of the leather-bound volumes. Luckily for her, there were a few English editions amongst the various tomes. She wouldn’t be opposed to finding something in Thai. However, this far away from Southeast Asia, she was unlikely to come across any books in that particular language.

Books and the many worlds they encompassed had always been an escape for her. And now, more than ever, she needed it after that messy business in the Parisian Catacombs.

There was a part of Nicole that regretted what happened to the young DNA researcher but what was done was done. And she had already managed to implicate the Korean contingent and there was no taking that back now. Instead, she had quickly fled France and found herself in a far less romanticized part of Europe.

The creak of wood and the chime of the brass bell followed by the subsequent rattle of the single-paned glass as the front door opened and closed indicated that Nicole was no longer the only customer in the antique book store.

“Guten Tag,” greeted the owner. “Kann ich Ihnen helfen?”

“Ja,” a man replied. “Ich suche ein Buch.”

Typically when others were speaking in a language she did not understand, she simply minded her own business. But this time, she couldn’t help but notice the man’s cadence. It was so strikingly familiar. Fueled by curiosity, she meandered towards the front of the small shop.

As she drew closer, she listened closely while still trying to remain inconspicuous. The customer’s accent was clearly American but with little hesitation in his voice, it was apparent he was fluent in the harsh language.

Rounding the corner of one of the shelving units, Nicole nearly gasped.

It was him!

_Here?!_

Quickly backtracking, Nicole took a moment to gather her wits.

How it was possible that Detective Robert Goren had managed to walk into the same small bookshop as she was patronizing, Nicole did not know.

And in Kehl, Germany, of all places!

Steadying her nerve, she peeped out from behind the bookshelf and took another quick glance.

Oh, it was definitely him. The same tall, stocky frame. The same face. The same everything. Well, not quite everything. He was leaner than when she had seen him last and his hair had gone a bit more grey.

Goren had let it grow out a bit… the hair. She liked that. She liked seeing the tufts of curls crowning him. In fact, she just liked seeing him again. The only question was whether or not this was a chance encounter or had he managed to track her down in an attempt to bring her to justice. He always did have an unwavering moral compass.

Debating on what route she would take, Nicole’s heart raced as she decided simply to walk past the American detective and out of the shop. Keeping her head down and her face turned away, she struck up a brisk pace and beelined for the exit.

The brass bell above the door jingled as she pulled at the handle and made her way outside. A few steps out in the fresh air and she halted, holding her breath. If she was going to be arrested and hauled away, whatever law enforcement officers there were around would do it here and now.

Nicole waited and long seconds ticked by until, finally, she could hold her breath no longer.

_So, this isn’t a trap, just a coincidence._

Which meant that Bobby was not expecting to see her … and that he was out of his jurisdiction and essentially powerless. And without the authority of a police force behind him, she and Goren were, for once, on even ground.

She’d be a fool not to take advantage of an opportunity like this, not when fate had brought them together, an ocean away from where they had first met.

Consequently, Nicole decided to wait. As she waited, she tried to picture his reaction and what he would say to her. Hell… what was she going to say to him?

When finally the tall man emerged from the shop, Nicole watched him as he flipped through the pages of one of the books he had purchased, the rest tucked beneath his arm, wrapped in a brown paper bag. As he began to amble down the cobblestone paved walkway, he was so absorbed by what he was reading that had she not spoken up, he would’ve walked right past her without even realizing she was there.

“Hello, Bobby,” she said, her tone almost timid.

Goren stopped in his tracks, lowered his book, and gave her a scrutinizing stare with those deep brown eyes of his.


	2. Chapter 2

“Are you going to say something?” Nicole asked.

“I don’t believe in ghosts,” Bobby replied, his voice strained.

“I’m not a ghost,” she tried to explain.

However, Goren did not seem interested in what she had to say or why it was that they happened to be in the same place at the same time. After all their shared experiences, he had the nerve to just walk away. And walk away, he did, leaving Nicole to chase after him.

“Bobby,” Nicole imparted as she hurried to keep pace with his long strides, “I know a chance meeting like this—“

“Chance?!” Goren all but snarled, “You expect me to believe this is chance? This isn’t chance, Nicole. This is about you being so chaotic that you would… that you would track me down the moment I stepped foot out of U.S. jurisdiction. So, if you’ll excuse me, I have a call to Interpol to make.”

“Interpol?! Come now, Bobby. Let’s not make rash decisions. I haven’t done anything—“

His voice raised, Goren interrupted her.

“You murdered my brother!”

Though there were few people on the street, there were enough that the detective’s outburst garnered attention. Goren must’ve noticed and been self-conscious of the fact as he grabbed Nicole’s arm and pushed her towards a nearby alleyway.

A few metres down the narrow passageway and out of relative view, they continued their conversation.

“Bobby,” Nicole countered, “I did not murder your brother. I did not murder Frank. I wouldn’t do that to you.”

“No,” the detective growled, “don’t lie to me, Nicole. If we are destined to keep crossing paths, the least you can do is tell the truth and be accountable for your actions.”

“I’m not lying to you.”

“Your DNA was found on him. You seduced him, you drugged him, and you pushed him out a window. Do you have any idea what it was like for me to see him like that? My own brother: laying on the cold hard ground, a pool of blood around his head where it had cracked open. And you, Nicole, you were the one that did that to him.”

“I didn’t, Bobby. Listen to me, I swear I didn’t do it. I even sent you proof.”

“What? What proof?”

“The bouquet.”

“With the Hamlet quote, I remember. How was that proof?”

“I kissed the card, Bobby. I sent you a sample of my DNA so you would know, so you would know it wasn’t me.”

Nicole watched the detective closely and she could practically see the wheels and cogs turning in his brain as he considered the implications of her statement.

“The DNA at the crime scene matched the DNA of the heart we found in Pittsburgh. The medical examiner said she tested it three times just to make sureshe had made the correct identification.”

“DNA tests are only as good as the records that are kept,” Nicole replied, tugging down the front of her blouse slightly so Goren could see that she bore no scars above her sternum. “And, as you can see, I still have a heart.”

Goren seemed almost numb as he brought up a single finger and placed it along Nicole’s exposed skin.

“Then Gage…”

“Declan Gage manipulated some poor girl, who probably looked like me and spoke with an accent like mine, into carrying out his plan. He tried to convince me it was for the best, that you need a clean slate. As soon as I realized that he had actually carried through with it and his designs weren’t just the ravings of a man on the precipice of insanity, I packed my bags and left the country. I had hoped that you would’ve been able to see through Gage’s deception.”

“My brother had just died… My mother not long before him… And I had just found out about…”

Goren trailed off, his eyes going dull.

“What did you find out about?” Nicole asked, curious.

With a shake of his head, he replied, “No. No more tit for tat, Nicole. You may have not murdered Frank but you are still a murderer. I’m not going to let me manipulate me into thinking that you’re some sort of victim of circumstance.”

The lone digit he had rested in the middle of her chest had been joined by the rest of his fingers as he curled his hand into a fist, and gripping the collar of her blouse, he pushed her backwards. Finding herself up against the brick wall of the alleyway, Nicole watched as anger flared behind the detective’s features.

“Bobby, don’t—“

“Don’t what?” Goren raged with hushed viciousness. “Don’t hurt you? Is that what you were going to say? Because you think I would hurt you? No, I’m not going to hurt you, Nicole. Not that you don’t deserve it, because you do. You’ve hurt so many men and women by lying and exploiting others’ emotions in a twisted game of chess. Haven’t you figured out yet that that will never be a winning scenario?”

“What about you, Bobby? Where has taking the moral high ground led you? Have you won? Are you happy?”

“Fuck you, Nicole.”


	3. Chapter 3

Hearing the profanity slip from Goren’s lips almost made her laugh. Bobby wasn’t the most professional of men but, in the past, he had never been reduced to flinging petty insults. Perhaps his resolve over the years had weakened and Nicole wasn’t afraid to put it to the test. Besides, he had already made first contact.

In a fraction of a second, she had her hands wrapped around his lapels and pulled him down into a kiss. Pressing her lips against his for just a moment before he turned his head to the side and pushed away from her, dropping his books on the ground in the process.

Wiping a hand across his face and grimacing, Goren spat at the ground.

“What the hell?! You know I fucking despise you, right? Why would you do that?”

“I know you want me.”

“I most certainly do not!”

“Are you sure about that, Bobby? Haven’t you always wanted me?”

“Behind bars, Nicole. I want you behind bars, where you can’t hurt anyone else.”

“And how are you going to get me there? If you haven’t noticed, we are both a little far from home. I don’t think you are even capable of making a citizen’s arrest here. And even if you tried, who is to say that the Polizei are going to believe you. They are more than likely to just let me go unless you can immediately prove to them that you are credible. Do you have a way of doing that, Bobby?”

Goren said nothing in reply but instead stood there, staring her down.

“Okay, so this was fun. But I think it’s probably time for me to be going. Call Interpol if you want, Bobby, but I’ll be out of the country before your call gets transferred to the correct agent.”

Turning to leave, Nicole watched Goren move into her path, blocking her way out of the alley.

“What are you doing, Bobby?”

“I’m thinking.”

“And here I thought you were quick on your feet. Oh how the tables have tu—“

Cut off from continuing her statement, Nicole found herself being kissed, and rather forcefully at that, by none other than Robert Goren. A wicked grin twisted her lips upward as she yielded to the press of his lips.

“I thought you hated me,” Nicole quipped as Bobby pulled away.

“I do hate you,” he replied. “But it’s like you said, the tables have turned.”

“Oh,” she hummed, drawing him closer and brushing her lips along his neck, “in what way?”

“Sinking down to your level, using your tactics against you.”

“Are you going to seduce me, Bobby?” she giggled.

He silenced her with another kiss, this time wrapping her in his arms and holding her close before his hands began to wander; brushing his fingers along her ribs as he smoothed the pads of his thumbs across the sides of her breasts. His touch was soft yet his motions urgent as he parted his mouth and sucked in her lower lip.

Holy fuck did the man know how to kiss.

“Mmm, Bobby,” she purred.

“God, I hate you,” he growled as he pulled away slightly and began to trail kisses down her neck. “I hate that you are a homicidal sociopath with no concept or capability of compassion.”

His hand cupped her breasts and if her panties were not damp before, they certainly were now.

“Keep going,” she urged him.

Deep creases furrowed along Bobby’s brow as he lifted his head away from her neck and shifted his eyes to meet her’s.

“You want me to keep telling you how much I hate you or you want me to keep kissing you?” he asked.

“Both,” Nicole answered, wrapping her fingers around the back of his neck and pulling him closer.

His lips pressed against the skin of her upper breast as one of his hands made its way to grip the edge of her blouse and pulled it open even further.

“I hate that you’re smarter than me,” he huffed, the warmth of his breath blossoming against her bare flesh.

“Stop, I’m blushing,” she retorted but her sass was undermined by the beating of her heart and the quick cadence of her breath.

“I hate that I’ve let you manipulate me and cut off every attempt I’ve ever made…”

“I fell for your little anthrax trick.”

“Okay, so not every attempt,” he said, the smile in his voice clear as he bent his head even lower, nipping at the plump flesh beneath her brasserie.

“You’re a clever boy, Bobby,” she uttered through excited breathes. “Don’t let anyone tell you differently.”

“I also hate that you are undeniably attractive,” he continued, “so fucking attractive.”

And with that final sentiment, he pushed her clothing back further and latched onto her nipple. Sucking the sensitive bud into his mouth, Bobby flicked the tip with his tongue.

Biting her lower lip, Nicole stifled a gasp. Bobby has always said she used her sexuality to lure in victims and maybe he was right. But one thing was for certain, she loved the exquisite thrill these actions elicited. It was deliciously satisfying and after all the heartache she had seen in her life, who was she to deny herself life’s simple pleasures?

“Bobby, stop,” she panted as she pushed him away and straightened her clothing.

The look he gave her said it all: he did not want to stop and he was confused to why she had told him to do so.

“If you want to fuck, then let’s fuck. But I’ll not have you screwing me like a cheap whore in an alleyway.”

“I was under the impression that you didn’t mind a bit of exhibition.”

“I would prefer not to have any distractions.”

“You want to make this special,” he stated.

“Isn’t it special, Bobby? You and I, after all this time?”

Huffing in dissent, the detective bent down to pick up his books that were still lying discarded on the ground. Without another glance in her direction, Goren strode out of the alleyway and proceeded on his way.


	4. Chapter 4

A wicked smile gracing her lips, Nicole pushed herself off of the brick wall and followed a few paces behind him. It was a short journey to the small home where Bobby was staying. Wordlessly, he held the door open for her as she stepped inside the quaintly sized house.

“Well isn’t this cosy,” she teased as she surveyed the sparse furnishing and the floral wallpaper with a few peeling corners. “Tell me, who owns this fine establishment? Is it a rental or one of those virtual bed-and-breakfasts?”

“It belongs to an old Army buddy,” Bobby said softly, as he placed his books on a side table and shed his jacket. “Bedroom is upstairs.”

“Lead the way.”

“No,” he replied. “Ladies first. I insist.”

“Very well. Have it your way.”

Walking up the narrow staircase, Nicole found herself in a small bedroom loft. There wasn’t much in the room beside a bed, a nightstand with an accompanying lamp, and a large bureau in the corner.

“There’s no washroom?” Nicole asked, sitting down on the bed, removing her shoes, and tucking her crossed legs underneath her.

“It’s downstairs, right off the kitchen,” Goren replied. “Why? Did you want to … um … freshen up?”

Nicole suppressed a grin as she began to unbutton her blouse.

“Come now, Detective, don’t tell me you’ve gotten cold feet. I was under the impression that you had made up your mind about turning the tables.”

“This isn’t how I imagined it going down.”

“Oh!” she exclaimed. “So you’ve thought about fucking me before. Tell me, Bobby, did you do that often?”

“Not often, no,” Goren blushed as he fiddled with the edges of his own clothing.

“Come closer,” Nicole beckoned, “let me do that for you.”

The tall detective took a few steps towards the bed and Nicole wrapped a hand in his shirt as she dragged him to her. Pulling him down into a kiss, she pressed her lips against his. A handful of fabric was all the leverage she needed to drag his shirt up and over his head.

“Is this how you imagined it, Bobby?” she questioned as she resumed kissing him, nipping at his lower lip. Her hands were busy trying to get the rest of him undressed as she fumbled with the buckle of his belt. She was keen on seeing the equipment he was carrying as she could already feel it swelling beneath his trousers.

“I imagined,” he breathed between kisses, the haphazard punctuations in his speech, “that with me, you’d be different; less, less dominating.”

“That doesn’t sound like me.”

“I’m not one of your submissive playthings,” he practically growled.

Trailing her lips down his throat and running her fingers through the sparse hair on his chest, she asked, “Do you want me to be yours?”

“Why are we still talking?” Goren wondered aloud as in one exacting move, he pushed her down and flipped her onto her stomach.

A sound somewhere between a laugh and a gasp escaped Nicole’s lips as she landed on the bed. The detective’s fingers were quick and deft as he found her skirt’s zipper and pulled it down. As the garment puddled around her knees, Bobby wasted no time in tugging aside the narrow strip of fabric and lace covering her labia and diving in face first.

Breathing in sharply, Nicole raised her hips and lowered her shoulders, giving Goren better access to the places she desired to feel the touch of his lips and tongue. And feel him she did as he slid his mouth down and tongued the creases of her sex, dipping in his tongue between the folds.

Every movement he made sent shivers of pleasure thrumming through her core.

“Oh, fuck,” she moaned.

This wasn’t a move she had anticipated. She thought there would be a bit of a power struggle between them, an arousing tussle for dominance. Yet here Goren was eagerly tongue fucking her cunt, performing an act many would consider submissive. Still, there was nothing submissive in his direct and fervent manner.

As Goren continued his skillful oral administrations, Nicole realized she was quickly becoming undone.

“Wait, Bobby,” she gasped, “not so fast.”

There was a brief moment of relief as the detective pulled back but this was short-lived. Goren was only withdrawing for a second as he worked her panties down over her hips, past her thighs, under her knees, and off of her legs altogether along with her skirt. He tossed her clothing on the floor before resuming his prior activities.

“I said not so fast,” she muttered.

As his mouth was busy with her snatch, he responded by bringing one of his hands to the apex of her sex and began attending to her clit as well.

“Oh!” Nicole exclaimed as her eyes lost focus on the world around her.

She realized that Bobby wasn’t about to stop until she surrendered the proverbial ghost and experienced what the French refer to as “la petite mort.”

The combination of his tongue twisting in and out of her as he lapped between her folds and the gently placed strokes of his fingers across her clitoris made Nicole’s legs shake and her toes curl. Her hands tightly gripped the bedclothes beneath her as her breathing grew strained.

“Oh, fuck!” she exclaimed, as her senses were flooded with pleasure. “Fuuuuckkkkkk...”

Her vision unfocused and her head slumped forward as wave after wave of thrilling titillation washed over her. As her cunt clenched against Goren’s tongue, she imagined his mouth filling with the slick secretions of her sex and this passing thought sent her over the edge. Even as she felt the tension suddenly ease from her muscles, he kept on licking her.

What strength was left in her legs gave way as her knees slid out from underneath her and she sunk fully onto the bed. Bobby hadn’t exactly stopped but he had certainly slowed his efforts, except as she lowered herself in front of his he gave her asshole a tentative lick. This sudden and unexpected sensation elicited a startled yip from her lips.

“Bobby, don’t you dare,” she declared, displeased that he had made her jump.

Smugness clear in his voice, he replied in a mock accent, “Just making sure that all your parsnips are buttered.”

“You are a dirty boy, detective.”

“Oh, you have no idea. But you are about to,” Goren replied as he flipped Nicole on to her back and leaned over her.

Trailing his wet lips down her neck and chest, he was sure in his actions as he finally removed her blouse and brassiere. His hands immediately cupping her breasts and squeezing, he tugged at one nipple as he lowered his head and suckled on the other. Taking one of the buds between his teeth, he flicked his tongue back and forth across the sensitive flesh.

“Come now, Bobby,” she muttered, trying the reach the waist of his trousers and finish what she had started earlier. “Take these off.”

Finally, the detective did as he was told; pausing from his administrations to kneel down and shed the last of his clothing.

Fully expecting him to climb on top of her and fuck her in earnest, Nicole was caught off guard by his next move as he knelt and began to trail kisses down from her navel. His lips and tongue soon found their target as he zoned in on he clit once more.

“No,” she shied away from him, pressing her thighs together. “Give the girl a rest.”

Pushing herself up on her elbows, Nicole added, “Why don’t you get on the bed and let me demonstrate some of my own oral talents?”

With a hand on each knee, the detective slowly pried her legs apart, saying, “Not happening, Nicole. I don’t trust you not to bite me.”


	5. Chapter 5

Despite having already come once, Nicole allowed Goren to push her legs apart as he crouched on the floor next to the bed. With firm and deliberate actions, he once again commenced pleasuring her with his tongue and fingers. However, still being sensitive from her previous orgasm, she twitched each time his tongue raked across her clit. His fingers worked their magic as they steadily pumped in and out of her cunt, making her practically squeal.

With each jolt of electrifying excitation thrumming through her, Nicole found herself reflexively trying to close her legs. If Bobby was in any way dissuaded from his intentions, he didn’t show it as he continued his administrations despite the press of her thighs about his head.

Her back arching and her head thrown back, she attempted to gain some sort of composure as she entangled her fingers in Goren’s greying curls. Holding onto him tightly, she pushed him harder against her cunt.

“Oooooh,” she cooed through heaving breaths, “Bobby. You really are a dirty fucking boy.”

The fingers of his right hand twisted in and out of her slick snatch as he continued to suckle at the sensitive glad at the apex of her folds. As he enveloped the area with his lips, his tongue tantalized her clit with every moment it made.

The indescribable sensations Goren was eliciting from her body were nearly enough that she was close to losing all capacity to think coherently. It was merely incidental that she noticed that his left hand was busy with another action. A few seconds ticked by before she fully realized what Goren was doing.

The detective was rubbing his hardening cock while performing cunnilingus on her.

Apparently, Goren was an accomplished the multi-tasker; not to mention that he was a man that clearly enjoyed performing oral. Or, perhaps, he merely enjoyed the fact that he was making her quiver and lose herself beneath his diligent execution of such an illicit act.

With little more than a moaned whimper, Nicole realized that despite having always been the dominate force in the sexual entanglements she had had during the last few decades, she was now very much the submissive counterpart. Goren was dominating her body, controlling and evoking pleasure. And she was loving every second of it.

“Fucking hell, Bobby,” Nicole groaned, as Goren wrung pure and unadulterated sexual gratification from her very core.

All the muscles in her body tensed as he pushed her to yet another orgasm. This one lasting longer than the one prior and by the time it had run its course through her, Nicole was utterly spent. Her bones felt like they had been melted and her brain was mush.

Awash with the blissful hormones associated with sex, she couldn’t prevent herself from wanting to cuddle with the man who had become motionless as he leaned against her leg. With a crook of her finger, she beckoned him onto the bed with her.

He came willingly, his slick fingers leaving a damp trail as he used them gently traced a meandering path along her skin. Pulling himself alongside her, Bobby’s erect cock was now clearly in her view.

And what a cock it was.

Goren was a tall man, to begin with, and though his dick was proportionate to his size, it was still, in a word: impressive.

Reaching down, Nicole wrapped her hand around the base of his penis, her fingers not quite capable of fully encompassing his girth. A slight tug upwards elicited a soft gasp from Goren.

“Nicole,” he muttered softly, as he dragged his lips across her heated skin, “you don’t have to do that. We can stop. I should stop.”

“Come now, Bobby,” she chided, “don’t act all altruistic. That never was your nature.”

“I don’t trust you,” Goren remarked. “And it’s not like I’m shooting blanks.”

“Your memory must be fading,” Nicole replied as she continued to slowly work her hand up and down his shaft, pausing each time she came to the top so that she could massage the tip with the palm of her hand. “We discussed my infertility issues at length during the course of one of your investigations. Or perhaps your memories are clouded by how much you yearned to bend me over that metal table and take me right there and then in that interrogation room.”

“I’m sure you would’ve enjoyed it.”

Biting her lower lip ever so briefly, Nicole imagined such a scenario. And, had she known the type of sexual partner Goren would have been, she would’ve tried harder to seduce him. However, the past was the past and all she wanted in the present was to feel him inside her.

Gliding her hand upwards and across is abdomen and chest, she settled it on his shoulder and attempted to push him onto his back. Eager to have him laid out before her so she could finally take the detective for a ride, Nicole was disappointed as Goren pulled back from her efforts and climbed off the bed. Though her disappointment didn’t last long as he reached down and hauled her off the bed with him.

“We’re going to do this my way,” he stated as he lifted her up off her feet.

Nicole gasped. This was not how she was accustomed to being handled.

Her arms entwined around his broad shoulders, Nicole allowed him to maneuver her, so her back was against the wall. Trapped between the wall’s smooth yet unyielding surface and Goren’s chest, she let him hike her legs up well above his hips. With her thighs pressed against him, she held on to him tightly. Nicole knew without a doubt that he was going to finally fuck her. Still, given the precarious position he had chosen, she worried that he might drop her.

“I’m not going to drop you,” he muttered into her ear, as if he could read her mind. “Trust me.”

“If you haven’t figured it out by now,” she replied, “I don’t trust anyone. Not even you, Bobby.”

An amused smirk coloured his lips for just as second as he repositioned his grip so that both of his hands were cupping the supple cheeks of her ass. Wasting little time, he brought her down slowly.

She could feel it: his delicious and hard cock. The head of it was brushing softly against her more delicate regions. With concentrated effort, Goren lowered her until his cock was positioned between the folds of her sex. And with a confident thrust, he plunged himself into her depths.

Moaning loudly, Nicole threw her head back as he pushed in deeper and deeper.

“Oh, fuck!”

Though his pace was very deliberate to begin with, she adjusted to his size and Goren was soon bouncing her up and down in his arms with a passionate intensity. Thank goodness for the wall behind her as it was keeping them both upright and stable. And yet, Nicole was not as young as she used to be and found her body quickly growing weary of the strain of such vigorous activity.

Her legs gave out first, the muscles in her thighs screaming at her to give them a rest. Though she tried to keep them up and around Bobby’s waist, she was ultimately unsuccessful and the detective had to adjust his grip on her to keep her in a fuckable position. And yet his thrusts did not diminish their potency, nor did his pace lessen.

Groaning with the effort of keeping them both upright, Goren was practically panting with the exertion. His skin was glistening with their combined perspiration.It wasn’t until her grip around his shoulders began to slip did Nicole really grow concerned that he would drop her.

Whimpering just so slightly, Nicole went limp in his arms, her muscles shaking from the strain as she leaned back against the wall.

“Fuck,” Bobby groaned, putting up a hand on the wall for stability as he too could no longer stay upright.

Slowly, he sunk to the floor, with Nicole gripped tightly to him. But once on the hardwood surface, it was clear that though neither of them were still upright, he wasn’t finished. With her legs splayed out around him, he realigned himself with her cunt once more and pushed inside her. And with each thrust he made, Goren used his mouth to lavish Nicole with attention, his teeth catching at her skin ever so slightly as he nipped at her.

“Ummfffpphh...” she moaned, biting her bottom lip. Her fingers raking up and down the detective’s back as he relentlessly fucked her, chasing after his own climatic finish.

If she had thought Goren was fervent before, it was nothing compared to now. He was pounding into her with such urgency that she could do little but make incoherent noises. The rigidity of his cock repeatedly thudded into her, creating such thrilling pressure and making her cunt drool with slick evidence of her arousal.

A deep guttural moan tore from Bobby’s throat as his thrusts became more erratic. Pulling him down closer to her, Nicole whispered in his ear.

“Be a good boy and come for me,” she said, her lips twisting into a smile. She had always delighted in being the dominate one and even now, she couldn’t help but tease him.

Goren’s whole body shuddered and his muscles tensed.

With deliberate effort, Nicole squeezed his cock, milking it for every ounce of cum he had.

“Fuck,” he groaned one last time, his chest heaving from the exertion.

With a slight whine, he collapsed on top of her, his weight pinning her down but not unpleasantly so. Relishing the feeling of his heart, beating within the walls of his chest and reverberating into her own, Nicole was reluctant to move. Though the floor was uncomfortably hard but being here in this movement with her Bobby was all she ever wanted. The detective had never been more open or more vulnerable and it made her wish that time would stand still.

So, when Goren rolled off of her, she was disgruntled to see him go. That was until he spoke.

“Do you think you can make it back onto the bed,” he queried softly, pressing a kiss against her cheek.


	6. Chapter 6

Staring out the window with a blanket wrapped around her, Nicole looked down at the small garden and the road below. She was looking for any indication that Goren had called Interpol or even the local law enforcement officers, and yet there was nothing to be seen. There was no movement on the street, just as there was no movement on the bed behind her.

Goren’s naked form was splayed out on the bed, sound asleep. Not even her getting up and moving about the room had been enough to rouse him.

 _Let him sleep,_ she said silently to herself. _He looks so peaceful._

Needing to attend to some basic bodily functions, Nicole decided to meander back down the stairs and find that bathroom Bobby had mentioned earlier. It was easy enough to find and she readily made use of the facilities. Figuring Bobby would not be awake for some time, Nicole decided to indulge in a hot shower. She loved the way it felt as the hot water pelted her skin, making it sting: a unique sensation that bordered on being both painful and pleasurable. She didn’t know how long she was in there for but by the time she got out, the water had started to turn cold.

After wrapping a towel around herself, she stood at the counter and wiped condensation from the mirror. While there, Nicole couldn’t help but notice that Goren had a toiletries bag sitting next to the sink. Without even thinking about it, she let mild curiosity fuel her next actions. Sticking a finger in between the teeth of the open zipper, she pushed back the folds of the kit.

There was a note, written on a bright green piece of paper.

“Fühl Dich wie zuhause und genieß die Zeit die Du für Dich hast”

Furrowing her brow, Nicole did her best to try and translate the words on the paper. She knew the word ‘zuhause’ was easy enough to understand as it was similar in spelling to the word ‘house’. So presumably this was a note from Goren’s old army buddy; or perhaps, the buddy’s wife, seeing as the hand-writing was fairly feminine.

With a shrug, she discarded the note to the side and peered deeper into the bag. The usual items, toothbrush, razor, etc., were enclosed inside along with a few of transparent orange medication bottles. Pulling them out, she read the labels.

She had spent enough time working with chemicals and toxins to know what most though not all of the words on the labels meant. But, there was one in particular that troubled her greatly: methotrexate.

Methotrexate: it was a cancer drug.

Holding the bottle in her hand, Nicole just stared at the black and white lettering on the label. She was so fixated on it that when she heard the creaking of the stairs, it startled her. Dropping the bottle, it hit the edge of the counter and fell to the floor.

“Nicole?” Goren asked, rounding the corner and coming into view. The detective had gotten dressed while she was still in the shower. “You’re still here?”

Trying not to be completely obvious, Nicole turned around and walked out of the bathroom, closing the door behind her. She hoped Bobby hadn’t had a chance to notice the open toiletry bag or the pill bottle on the floor.

“You were asleep,” she replied, eyeing him carefully. “I didn’t want to leave without saying a proper goodbye.”

Bringing his fingers to his temple, Goren absentmindedly scratched his head.

“I didn’t mean to fall asleep.”

“Doesn’t matter,” she responded, pushing past him and making her way towards the stairs, intent on gathering up her clothes.

“You saw the medication, didn’t you,” he mumbled, his tone flat but unwavering.

“Are you dying?” she asked, knowing full well that she didn’t want to know the answer. She didn’t want to know that the only reason Bobby had slept with her was that he was going to be dead soon.

“Maybe,” he answered. “But I hope not.”

“So you have cancer?”

“Lymphoma. You know, of all the things I worried about inheriting from my mother, it never occurred to me that it might be the same thing that killed her. ”

“You weren’t fated to live like her, you won’t die like her either.”

“No?” he said questioningly, folding his arms and leaning against a nearby wall. “The doctors caught it far too late and I was forced to take a medical leave of absence from the department.”

“And so you came to Germany?”

“I came in a last-ditch effort. The buddy that owns this house, his husband is a cancer researcher.”

“His husband the one who wrote you the note?”

“Yes.”

“What does it say?”

Gulping, Goren replied, “Make yourself at home and enjoy the time to yourself.”

“Time to yourself? Because the experimental medication you are taking is radioactive?” Nicole asked, despite not seeing any indication he was being subjected to radiation therapy. “Is that why you wanted to fuck me? You wanted to expose me?”

“I wouldn’t do that,” Bobby replied, grimacing as the words fell from his mouth. “Truth is the treatment I’m on, it lowers inhibitions to the point that being around other people ill-advised. I figured going and getting a couple of books to read while I’m cooped up in here wouldn’t be that risky but then I ran into you.”

“And that’s why you didn’t call Interpol,” she surmised with a wicked smile. “Your lust overshadowed your duty.”

“Lust?” Goren questioned. “No, Nicole, it wasn’t lust.”

“Then what was it?”

The detective tightened his lips together, seeming like he was holding back more than just the answer to her question.

“You can’t lie to me, can you?” Nicole asked, acutely observing Goren’s reaction. “It’s like you’re drunk but without the cognitive or physical impairment. So, I’ll ask you again, what was it?”

“Curiosity,” he replied. “I wanted to know if what Gage had told me was true. I wanted to know if you really told him that I was the only man you ever really loved.”

“What do you think?”

“I think that you would never indulge in such hackney sentiments.”

Opening her mouth to respond, a flash of blue light outside diverted her attention.

“Bobby,” she gasped, “you didn’t.”

Stepping forward, he pulled the jacket he had discarded earlier off a chair and wrapped it around Nicole’s bare shoulders.

“I wanted to distract you, to wear you out. I didn’t expect…” Bobby muttered, pulling her close and making sure she couldn’t escape. “I didn’t expect to no longer care about the consequences by the time I had finished.”

A heavy knock came at the door and Nicole looked back at Goren, her big eyes pleading with him to intervene despite knowing he was the reason for the police presence being here in the first place.

“It’s open. Es ist offen! Come in,” he called loudly through to the police on the other side of the door. Then, quietly, he muttered to her. “I’m sorry. You should’ve left when you had the chance.”

"I never had a chance," she replied softly, looking up into his deep brown eyes, “not with you."

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to encourage every reader to leave a comment as comments are one of the main motivations behind me continuing to post and update stories. Thank you :)


End file.
